Battle Nyelip: Grimmjow vs Kenpachi
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: Ichigo dan Grimmjow lagi seru-serunya bertarung di ronde ketiga, tiba-tiba Kenpachi dateng! Apa yang bakal terjadi? Oneshot.


Oneshot yang udah lama pengen ku buat akhirnya jadi! Setting cerita pas battle Ichigo vs Grimmjow ronde 3.

Disclaimer: Bleach dan karakternya punya Kubo Tite-sensei. Kalo punya gue, rumah gue udah di Jepang XP

Rating: K

Ringkasan: Ichigo dan Grimmjow lagi seru-serunya bertarung di ronde ketiga, tiba-tiba Kenpachi dateng! Apa yang bakal terjadi???

-

**Battle Nyelip: Grimmjow vs Kenpachi  
**

"Akhirnya hari ini dateng juga, hari kita bertarung sampe mati tanpa pengganggu. Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo!!!" sepasang mata biru langit tajam nan ganas menatap sepasang mata emas di hadapannya. Kuku-kuku tajam miliknya beradu dengan pedang hitam.

"Heh! Gue juga udah nunggu hari ini. Kali ini gue bakal ngalahin loe, Grimmjow!" suara hollow version Ichigo menggertak dari belakang topengnya. Sang Shinigami Daiko memperbesar reiatsunya, menekan balik reiatsu milik Sexta Espada. Grimmjow mamerin gigi-gigi tajamnya, puas dengan reaksi dari shinigami muda yang menantangnya. Di balik topengnya Ichigo pun ikutan nyengir, sayang aja nggak keliatan.

Setelah beberapa saat ngadu gede-gedean reiatsu, akhirnya mereka menjaga jarak. Dari kejauhan di atas sebuah pilar, Inoue dan Nel mengamati pertarungan kedua cowok itu. Berharap Ichigo memenangkan pertarungan.

"DESGARRON!"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Kontak kedua serangan tadi menghasilkan tekanan besar yang mengakibatkan terciptanya ledakan dan angin kencang. Asap dan pasir Hueco Mundo berterbangan menyelubungi kedua petarung. Ketika penglihatan udah jelas, mereka mengambil ancang-ancang siap untuk bentrokan berikutnya. Namun…

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" terdengar tawa dari langit diikuti dengan sesosok hitam terjun bebas. Kemudian… BAAAAAAAAM!!! Lagi-lagi arena pertarungan tertutup pasir berterbangan.

"Nanda?!" Grimmjow menahan tekanan dari benda yang baru saja jatuh dengan lengannya.

"Ano koe wa, masaka?!" mata Ichigo melebar, kengerian terpancar darinya.

Cring~

"Beraninya kau bersenang-senang di sini, Ichigo." seketika itu juga tampak jelas sosok Juuichi bantai taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi!

"Icchi hisashiburi!" Juuichi bantai fukutaichou, Kusajishi Yachiru nongol di pundak taichou-nya. Seperti biasa anak kecil pink itu terlihat ceria.

"Ke-Ke-Ke-KENPACHI?!" karena kaget Ichigo jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa di sini?!" si kepala orange nunjuk-nunjuk shinigami besar di depannya seakan ngeliat setan (lah emang…).

"Haa? Udah pasti, gue nggak mau ketinggalan. Lagian loe masih punya utang sama gue, Ichigo." jawabnya, bikin Ichigo gemetar. Sejak pertarungan pertama mereka, Ichigo selalu berusaha ngehindar dari taichou ganas yang satu ini.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya ngomongin soal itu!!!" teriak Ichigo, nggak terlalu kenceng. Takut ntar Kenpachi malah ngerasa ditantang.

"Oooh… Semangat banget loe Ichigo." sayang sekali sang taichou tertantang.

"Ayo main sama Ken-chan!" Yachiru makin nyemangatin.

"OI!" Grimmjow yang dari tadi dicuekin buka suara. Dia paling benci dicuekin, apalagi pertarungannya diganggu. "Teme, apa urusan loe sama Ichigo!"

"Ha?"

"Waaah! Aoi neko-chan!"

"Neko janai! Kuso momo gaki!"

"Loe… Espada?" Kenpachi berbalik, berhadapan dengan Grimmjow. "Dia utang berantem sama gue. Gue mau nyelesein di sini sekarang juga. Jadi mendingan loe pergi." usir Kenpachi.

Kesel, tapi stay cool. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, si kucing (dicakar)… Grimmjow nunjuk sang Juuichi bantai taichou, "Asal loe tau ya. Loe udah ngeganggu pertarungan gue sama Ichigo." Telunjuknya kemudian beralih ke Ichigo yang udah berdiri. "Dia mangsa gue! Dan nggak ada yang boleh nyentuh mangsa gue!"

Ichigo terperanjat, saat itu juga dia inget apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra yang entah gimana caranya menghilang waktu bertarung sama Grimmjow sebelomnya. Si Shinigami Daiko masih setengah sadar ketika saat itu Inoue menyembuhkannya.

"Berani ya loe. Ichigo cuma berantem sama gue!"

"No way Bellman, Ichigo berantem sama gue!"

"What did ya say Cat?! Dia ngutang sama gue!"

"Iya iya! Emangnya Neko-chan doang yang bisa bahasa Inggris! Ken-chan juga bisa!"

"Rambut gondrong loe ngerusak pandangan!"

"Bell loe berisik bikin pusing!"

Dan adu mulut pun tak terhindari. Teriakan Grimmmjow dan Kenpachi menggelegar di padang pasir Hueco Mundo. Nggak lupa Yachiru ikut manas-manasin. Segala isi kebon binatang keluar.

_Yabe… bakal ada pertumpahan darah!_ pikir Ichigo sweatdrop. _Eh tunggu dari tadi juga udah ada pertumpahan darah_, koreksinya. Tiba-tiba reiatsu besar memancar, maksa Ichigo untuk bertahan dengan dengkulnya.

"Jadi loe nantangin gue? Ngerasa kuat ya?" Kenpachi mulai nafsu berantem.

"Gue lebih kuat dari loe!" Grimmjow ambil ancang-ancang.

"Ayo kita selesein." _eyepatch_ dilepas, menghasilkan reiatsu yang lebih besar.

"Siapa yang menang…" Sexta Espada meningkatkan reiatsunya.

"Dia yang berantem sama Ichigo!!!" teriak keduanya bersamaan, dan meledaklah pertarungan antara Kenpachi vs Grimmjow! (tepuk tangan meriah!)

Ichigo yang udah jaga jarak cuma bisa bengong ngeliat kedua orang di depannya rusuh. "Icchi jagoin siapa?" tiba-tiba Yachiru udah di sampingnya. "Taruhan pasti Ken-chan yang menang!"

"Loe mah udah pasti ngebelain Kenpachi." desah Ichigo. Hilang sudah niat bertarungnya. Tiba-tiba otaknya nyambung, _Chance da! Sekarang saatnya gue kabur bawa balik Inoue dan Nel_. Langsung dia shunpo ke tempat Inoue dan Nel.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Itsugooo!!! Daijoubusuka?"

"Inoue, Nel, kita pergi dari sini. Biar aja mereka berantem sampe mampus!" Ichigo langsung ngangkut Inoue di bahu kanannya dan Nel digendong dei tangan kirinya. "KABUUUR!!!"

"Are? Ken-chaaan! Icchi kabur!" teriak Yachiru polos.

"NANI???!!!" teriak Kenpachi dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

"WOI ICHIGOOO! BERANINYA LOE KABUR!!!

"Ini semua gara-gara loe ngalangin gue!"

"Loe yang ngalangin gue!"

"Minggir loe!"

Grimmjow nyingkirin Kenpachi dan langsung ngejar Ichigo. "NIGERUNA!!!"

"GAAAH!!! UDAH SONO LOE BERDUA BERANTEM!"

"MATEEE!!!"

Semoga selamat ya, Ichigo.

Owari

-

* * *

Hahahaha! Seandainya beneran terjadi XD

Nnoitra: PROTES! Harusnya kan gue muncul!

Anayu : Nggak ah gue sebel sama loe. Sendok!

Nnoitra: NANIII??!

Anayu : Musuhan! Nggak temen! Weeek! XP


End file.
